1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a remote controlling apparatus, a display apparatus, and control methods thereof. More particularly, the embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a remote controlling apparatus for detecting a motion, a display apparatus, and control methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic technologies advance, methods for controlling an electronic device in various manners are under development. An electronic device may be controlled by using a button of the electronic device or a remote control that is a separate device from the electronic device.
However, when the electronic device is controlled using a remote control that is separate from the electronic device, a user needs to identify and press buttons of the remote control one-by-one for their intended manipulation.
For example, using a pointer displayed on a screen to select a particular content on the electronic device screen, the user can select the particular content by moving the pointer to a corresponding content region by alternately selecting four direction buttons of the remote control several times, and then pressing a selection button of the remote control in the corresponding content region. That is, the user can select the corresponding content by identifying the buttons of the remote control multiple times and pressing the buttons multiple times.
Hence, what is needed is a method for a user to more easily discover information displayed on the screen of the electronic device from distance.